pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style)
Worldvision Company Dude's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Anger - Eddie (Birdz) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Dale (Mickey Mouse/Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bill's Disgust - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Furi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Betty (Birdz) *Teacher's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Teacher's Disgust - Abby (Birdz) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Babs (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Morty (Birdz) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) - Lucy Loud Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) - Eddie My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision Company Dude Style) Transcripts Gallery Princess Silia Spacebot.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Bing Bong Category:Worldvision Company Dude Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof